Macross: New choices
by Hakazu
Summary: This is a Macross 'what if' story. Starting from episode 18, where Roy dies and continue onward with new choices and so on. This is my third fanfiction and first Macross fiction so please be kind to me and please review my stories so I can improve Pairing: Rick/Lisa, Roy/Claudia, Max/Miriya and somewhat Minmay bashing
1. Chapter 1: A second chance

"Skull Leader has been hit. I repeat, Skull Leader is wounded" the words made the bridge silent as a pilot reported seeing shots hitting the legendary Veritech, these words hit Claudia even more as her boyfriend, her man was the pilot.

Her breathing stopped and she looked outside with a dead gaze.

'You better come home soon, fly-boy or I will pull you back from the dead and beat the heck out of you' she thought to herself angrily and returned to her work.

Meanwhile the said pilot felt a shill run through his back as he steered his Veritech away from his current sortie, despite his wound he had a few tricks to show.

'If it wasn't for the wound I would say that Claudia is once again threatening my life' Roy thought with a small feeling of dread, the last time he had come home with a small wound she had horrified and tried to keep him bed for almost a week. She had given up when Roy went to a doctor who said it was nothing special and some bandage would do the trick.

Returning to reality he noticed the enemy he had fought, a green mecha nothing alike the round battle pods they had been fighting for the last year.

"Max, she is heading towards you" he told the man who was already turning around to face the new threat, Roy himself turned around and headed back into the battle determined to finish the battle as soon as possible.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Max had driven the female pilot away from the civilian area on SDF-1, marking the end of the battle and soon the Veritechs were coming down for landing among them the wounded Skull Leader. As wing leader he was among the first to land and he had barely taken two steps outside his mecha when Claudia rushed over to him with medics just a few steps behind. Somehow they knew he was wounded, how he had no idea, there was a small chance that somebody could have seen him being hit but that chance was close to minimal wasn't it?

"Commander, please lie down on the stretcher" one of the medics ordered and went to help him lie down when he suddenly noticed his hand become wet with blood, he immediately pulled Roy closer and inspected where the blood came from. He soon found a large wound and that he had bleed for some time, Roy was immediately taken to infirmary where doctors were waiting for him.

Roy was about to groan in displeasure but quickly stopped by the glare Claudia gave him, somehow woman are more scary then Zentradis sometimes.

* * *

Lisa stood in front of Ricks hospital room, he had been in hospital for almost two weeks now after his emergency landing after the failed Daedalus attack. She opened the door and found Rick sitting on the bed, lazily playing with a old plan. He looked up when he heard somebody enter the room.

"Oh, hi Lisa. How are things?" he asked in a somewhat happy mood, for once they actually got along instead of arguing all the time, so when he noticed Lisas worried face he knew that something was defiantly wrong, very wrong. "Has something happened to Ben?" he knew that Ben wasn't as good pilot as him and Max, but he hoped nothing would happened any of his friends.

"No Rick, Ben is just fine so is Max. Rick...this is about Roy" Lisa felt the her throat go dry when Rick dropped the plane and stared at her. "He was hit in the last battle and lost some blood, he is currently in the surgery" the last sentence she had to say fast as Rick was about to climb out of the bed. Lisa rushed forward and stopped him.

"You can visit him in a few hours Rick, nobody can see him for the moment!"

"But...but...Roy"

"I know Rick, we are all worried and is praying for the best. And that is why we have to wait" Lisa said stopping Rick with a smoothing voice. "Tell you what, I will head down there and once he is ready to receive quest I will come directly to you and help you there?"

"I...I would really appreciate it. Thanks Lisa" Rick said and smiled at her, she knew that he trusted her with this 'mission' and she would complete it no matter the difficulty.

Lisa nodded and smiled, she was really glad that they were getting along so well now days perhaps this was a perfect chance for their relation to grow?

"So, how are you? Recover enough yet?"

"Yeah, they are letting me out either tomorrow or the day after that" Rick replied and suddenly grimaced. "I can't wait to eat something else then hospital food, I can't believe that they can't even make proper spaghetti!"

"Like you can" Lisa retorted teasingly.

"Actually, I'm a somewhat pro to Italian food" Rick stated proudly, Lisa looked at him in disbelief. "Why don't I make you some when I'm released from here and prove you wrong?"

"I'm looking forward to it" she replied with a smile, Lisa was happy that Rick invited her but she got the feeling that once he was released Minamy would soon occupy his mind as usual so she didn't put to much hope on it.

"I will go and check on Roy now" she continued and headed towards the door. "I will be back when I know more, okay?"

"Right, thanks"

Lisa left the room and Rick was once again alone, he slowly picked up the plane he was using earlier. Truthfully he wasn't really sure why he invited Lisa, sure they didn't argue all the time now days but still. He couldn't really place what he thought of her, she was his superior officer. But somehow they were drawn towards each other, if it was arguing or spending time together and the later he really liked it.

And now Roy was wounded, the legendary Skull Leader, his big brother that always had been there for him. It made him start thinking, perhaps he lived in his own world somehow? He know that he acted somewhat cocky when he was flying his veritech, could that had to do that Roy never had been injured before and therefor he felt safe? Perhaps he had been somewhat naive too to take everything for granted.

As he was sitting in his bed the door opened once again, Rick expecting it was Lisa turned towards it with a smile on his face. This dropped fast though as Captain Gloval entered the room along with another high ranking officer.

"Sir!" Rick exclaimed and tried his best to salute the higher ranking officers, but didn't succeed to well in the bed.

"At ease, Rick" Gloval interrupted as he raised his hand and stopped him. "I'm afraid I have to make this meeting fast with you son. After the last battle we are somewhat understaffed and that leads us to you"

Rick nodded not liking where the conversation was going.

"As Roy will be off duty for some time now, we have to get a temporary Squadron leader for the Skulls and refill the ranks. For this reason we are fusing the 'Griffons' with the Skulls. For the same reason the 'Vermillion squadron' will be fused with a new squadron with new recruits from HQ, I have appointed you to be the Commander of the squadron meaning you will be promoted to Captain"

Rick stared at Gloval in disbelief. A commander of a entire squadron? Not just Ben and Max anymore but up to nine more persons to be in command of. But was he ready? But then again, Gloval put his faith in him so it must mean something, right?

"Of course, sir. I will not let you down" he finally replied and saw the shocked look on Gloval, he had apparently thought that Rick needed more encouragement but he was proven wrong.

"We will send your new uniform and files over the new recruits to your apartment, Captain. Congratulation and best of luck" the other officer said while writing something on his pad that he had under his arm earlier.

Gloval turned to his 'aide'.

"You can leave now, Sam. I want to talk to Hunter in private" Sam left the room and Gloval once again turned his attention to the young Captain.

"You seems to have change, Rick. I had expected to try negotiate my way to your promotion. Why the change?"

"I got a reality kick or something I think, sir. When Mrs. Hayes came by and told me about Roys condition, I got thinking. Simple as that really" Rick replied with a sad face, he knew he to grow up if he wanted his friends to stay safe and sound.

Gloval nodded in approval and stayed for a while and idle chat before he to left. Rick once again picked up the plane, wondering why the good old days when he and Roy flew at circus had to end.

* * *

Meanwhile Roy had regain consciousness but stayed quiet so he could get some time to think. This was actually his first time in many months when he felt his mind was clear and no meeting to attend or any battle to fight, despite being a easy going man even he needed to think over things. Like Claudia. They have been together for many years now and he really felt something special when he was with her, they rarely had a serious fight and always enjoyed their company. Was it perhaps time to take things to the next level? Were they ready for it? Then he realized that he could have been dead by now, so why wast a good chance to enjoy his life? He slowly opened his eyes, taking his time for his eyes to adjust to the bright light of a hospital room. Turning his head to the left he saw his girl sitting on a chair, having fallen asleep while waiting for him to wake up, he grinned as he studied her features and liked what he saw. He knew his answers already, the question was rather how he would make it magical.

* * *

A few hours later Lisa returned true to her word and took Rick to where Roy was. They found that Claudia, no surprise, was already there and giving him a scolding for worry her so much, when Lisa knocked on the door Roy was glad that some help had arrived. He couldn't be more wrong, when Claudia saw the relief on his face and Rick entered with Lisa her scolding become even worse. After a few hours Rick needed to return to his own room since his doctor would came by and give him the latest report over his progress, Lisa this time stayed behind to stop Claudia yelling to loud at Roy once again.

Once Rick returned he only needed to wait for a few minutes before the doctor returned with a few papers along with him.

"Here's the deal, Captain. You are ready to leave today, but only light training for three more days and no more then fifteen minutes air-born until your next meeting in five days. Those are the terms to be discharged today, otherwise you are welcome to stay here for five more days"

Rick easily picked his answer by moving towards his closet and picked out his uniform, turning around the doctor only shook his head.

"You pilots claim to be so strong but first chance given you are out of the hospital like it's a plague" he laughed and left the room. Rick in turn only shake his head and also leave his room and heads back to his room in the officer quarters, he now had more things to think over. Should he invite Lisa tonight already, dismiss the whole idea or call Minmay?

As Rick is a man of his words, the second option was quickly removed from the list. The option to Minmay felt somewhat wrong too, she hadn't visit him since he was hospitalized and that didn't make him feel better. So pretty soon he found himself by the telephone and made the call to Lisa, hoping their new friendship wouldn't be destroyed.

"This is Lisa Hayse speaking"

Rick felt his stomach tighten as she answered the phone. "Hi, Lisa. It's Rick" the line went silent for a few seconds.

"Are you released already? That was fast, Rick"

"Well you know me. Can't stay still for more then a few minutes" they both chuckled at the fact. "Anyway, I was wondering if...if you are still interested trying my pasta" he swallowed nervously, he have asked out girls before but never really inviting them over to his own home.

"I..I would love to! I have a shift that ends at 1800, is it okay if I come by then?" was she sounding excited? Rick smiled happily over this fact. Looking at the clock he notice he have plenty of time.

"That would be perfect. Just come here as soon as your done with your shift and everything should be done" he replied now also feeling excited. "I will see you later then Lisa" he faintly heard a goodbye as he ended the call, quickly making his way to his kitchen where he started going over ingredients.

_'Let's see, I will need...'_

Meanwhile at Lisas place she was starting to get nervous, she knew she felt strange around the flyboy Rick Hunter and she clearly hadn't taken him seriously when he said he should offer her food. But he had called her and asked her over that had to mean something right? She notice that her shift was about to start so she fixed her hair and headed towards the bridge with a smile on her face.

* * *

After have been around in town and picked up several ingredients that he will be needing for the food tonight, he arrived home and saw that his new uniform and a small letter was placed above it as it laid on his couch. Placing his bags in the kitchen he picked up the letter and read it after opening it.

_To: Cap. Richard 'Rick' Hunter_

_From: Cap. Henry J. Gloval_

_New orders from HQ. You are to make your way to Okinawa with Corp. Ben Dixon and Corp. Maximillian Sterling in three days and join your new pilots. Once in Okinawa, Ben and Maximilian will do a officer training and if successfully completed they will be promoted to Lieutenant. You will be at Okinawa for at least two weeks._

_Best of luck_

_Captain Gloval_

Rick sighed, as he sat down beside his new uniform. Two weeks away from the SDF-1 and actually on real ground, should sound like magic but somehow it still felt wrong as he and all the other crew of the SDF-1 considered it 'home'. Slowly rising he notice the clock, panic quickly runs through him as he had wasted to much time on the crouch, reacting quickly he take the uniform and letter and place it in his bedroom and hurry over to the kitchen where he starts with his food.

"And now you directly to Hunters room and have a good time, do you understand Lisa?" Claudia pointed her finger at Lisa in a mother way. "I don't want to hear you grumble tomorrow or that you skipped it..."

"Alright, mom. I understand" Lisa laughed it was good too see Claudia back like her former self, she had been so worried and depressed when Roy was shot down and in surgery. Roy was still, and would be, in hospital for quite some time in order for his body to rest after the surgery.

"I will tell you everything tomorrow, Claudia" she continued before the other women got the chance to continue. "But I most get going now or I will be late"

"Hah! Sounds like a excuse to escape from mother Claudia to me" she pointed her finger close to Lisa again who chuckled once again while leaving the bridge. She tried not to run but in the end almost jogged all the way to Ricks apartment, where she stopped to regain her breath and adjust her hair. Feeling pleased with it, she pushed the doorbell and waited.

She could soon hear somebody moving towards the door and Rick opened it. Still in his uniform with a chaperon over it he smiled once he saw Lisa and motioned her to come in.

"I'm almost done, why don't you sit down in the living room for a few minutes?" he asked before hurry back to the kitchen, Lisa couldn't help but look somewhat strangely at Rick in the kitchen. Rick was among the cockiest pilots on SDF-1, young and was familiar with Roy Focker and now he was in a kitchen and making food that smelled fantastic? Something must be wrong or Rick was a very strange pilot.

"Hotshot, need help with something?" she asked after a moment, she wasn't the kind of person to let others do all the work while she was resting.

"Well, you are the quest so technically no. But I can't reach the pot on the stove, can you lower the temperature please?" once again was Lisa somewhat shocked, Rick was asking for help? Wasn't he a cocky pilot? Walking in into the kitchen, she notice why he was having problems as he was currently fixing some kind of cheese while a large pot was cooking over.

In the end the food was saved by a joint effort by the two of them and in Lisas opinion it was clearly worth the dirty she got on her uniform for helping out as the food was really good and she was alone with Rick.

"I guess you take all girls here, flyboy?" she asks as she takes some more of food, realizing her mistake to late about girls but before she can continue Rick reply with a shrug.

"Not really, you are the first women I have asked to come here" he took a sip of his water, before continue. "Women that I have been interested in have never been interested in me, so things have never really gotten far"

"Not even with Minmay?" Lisa hated asking the question but deep inside she wanted to know.

Rick was silent for a moment.

"No, not even Minmay" he finally replied and rose from his chair, shaking his head slowly. "Want tea or coffee? To the ice cream?"

"I would like coffee please" Lisa replied also rising from the chair. "Listen, Rick. I'm sorry if I asked a question that hurt you, I really am" she tried to apologize desperately, she didn't want to lose their friendship that could grow into more.

Rick merely continued to shake his head as he finished the coffee.

"If you had said that a few days ago I would probably been quite angry, but you know what? Minmay never visit me while I was in hospital, not even calling me it was just Max, Ben, Roy and...you who actually visited" he sighed. "I don't really know if I know her anymore, it have been moths since we last were in touch with each other and she only talked about her career and so on"

They made their coffee in silence and went back to the living room and sat down again. Lisa looked up at Rick and mustered her strength.

"You know that you can always talk to me if something is on your mind right? That..that is what friends are for right, hotshot?"

Rick smiled back, a honest smile she recognize that made her smile back to.

"Yeah" Rick started then something suddenly hit him. "Guess what happened after you left me in the hospital the first time?"

Confused Lisa shook her head.

"Captain Gloval visit me and gave me and the rest of Vermillion squadron new orders" he rose, filled his breast so it looked bigger and pointed at himself, all in humor. "I'm now a captain of the RDF and in charge of a new squadron. How is that?"

Lisa chuckled at the facetiously of the stance but was really surprised by the news.

"A captain? Really that is great Rick! What squadron will you fly and what happened to Vermillion?"

Rick sat down again and sighed.

"The new squadron is formed yet and me, Max and Ben will travel to Okinawa and meet the rest of the squadron there"

"Then you can get a nice souvenir then, it must have been ages since I went to a beach" Lisa replied and thought back at the time when she and the rest of bridge girls went on holiday on a beach far away from work.

"I will try my best, but can't promise how much time it all will take but as I will be gone for two weeks I should find a chance somewhere I guess"

Lisa was stunned, two weeks? He would be gone for two weeks when they finally were on a good track, god must really hate her.

"When will you leave then?" she forced herself to ask, hoping that it wasn't tomorrow.

"In three days, enough time to settle things around here and inform everybody. Now Lisa, I need to get up early tomorrow and find Max and Ben" Rick replied and scratched his head in awkwardness. Lisa slowly nodded and rose from her chair.

"Thanks Rick I had a really great time tonight. I hope you will have a safe trip to Okinawa" she said and started moving towards the door, leaving a confused Rick. Rising quickly he hurries after her and catch her just before she open the door.

"Listen Lisa, I will have a lot of spare time on all three days so if you are free perhaps we can talk some more?" Rick watch as Lisa slowly turn around with a shocked expression on her face, was she perhaps thinking he wanted her out of his room Rick thought shocked. "I had a really nice time tonight too and would like to spend it more with you, taking my time to learn what is behind the 'old sourpuss' if you don't mind" he hoped the joke about one of the first things he ever called her, something he now was shameful off.

Lisa shined up like a sun with that declaration and smiled happily when she replied.

"I would love that Rick. I might have a gap between 1300 to 1500 and end my shift 1700 tomorrow, perhaps we can discuss it better tomorrow?"

Rick smiled back, happy that a misunderstanding was easily averted.

"Let's do that. I will see you tomorrow, Lisa"

They said their goodnight and as Lisa left Ricks apartment both of them could somehow feel that themselves becoming closer.


	2. Chapter II: Love blossoms and explosions

Chapter II: Love blossoms and explosions

_Two weeks, he have already been away for so long_ Lisa allowed her mind to drift away as she walks home after her shift was over. She and Rick had continued to meet during the three days before leaving by drinking coffee, walks through the park and even a dinner the night before he left.

She sighed as she briefly wondered if the gods hated her? She and Rick have finally started going out and dating only for him to be sent away on mission far away, almost like Karl who moved to Mars when they got engage. She clearly didn't have much luck with men and as Lisa was becoming depressed she remembered Ricks last words before making radio silence.

"_I will be missing you, Lisa and I look forward to come back so we can continue our meetings"_ add his famous smile Lisa nodded and replied she would be waiting, and now it was slowly driving her crazy. And worst of all her friends had decided to tease her about it, especially Claudia and Roy who finally was out from hospital and back in his veritech.

As she entered the officers quarters her day dreaming was disturb though.

"Paging 1st Lieutenant Lisa Hayse. Paging Lisa Hayse" a mobile phone box was paging her, she quickly waved at it.

"Over here" Lisa called it over, waiting for it come over to her.

"This is Lisa talking" she said as she picked up the phone after a few seconds it took for the machine to get to her.

"Lisa! Thank god I manage to get you!" Claudia sighed on the other end. "Listen, Rick will be arriving within the next 15min. Captain will be there and _need_ a aide. Interested?"

She didn't hesitate for one second.

"I be there in three" Lisa replied shortly and with new found power she almost ran all the way to the Prometheus, mind clearly set on being there then Rick landed. She didn't care the laugh Roy Focker gave her when she passed through the hall nor the giggling from the Bunny girls, he was coming back and that was all that mattered.

_'As long as we wants to continue seeing you'_ Lisa almost stopped in her tracks, scolding herself for always doubting herself or anything she wonder how long she have had it? Rick had after all declared he wanted to see her again so she would be damn to give up before he at least told her so, he owned that to her...she thought anyway, they weren't a couple so technically Rick could do whatever he wanted to do. She shook her head and continued her way towards Prometheus, hopefully to _her_ Rick.

* * *

Far up in the sky Lisa, Gloval and some crew, who were waiting for the choppers with parts for the Veritech, could see the twelve Veritechs coming in with three choppers. All Veritechs were grey with dark lines, the _Panthers_. The newest Veritech flight on SDF-1 with Rick Hunter as the leader the news had spread like wildfire when Gloval had made the announcement, Rick had always been known for his skills in flying and respected for it but the crew also liked his good nature.

Lisa watch from a good distance as the Veritech landed one by one, the flight crew rushing out and taxing the ships away from the runway. Soon twelve people were making their way towards her and Gloval, in front of group was a handsome young man with long black hair with uniforms with the same color as their ships.

Stopping in front of them, Rick saluted with the rest of squadron following him.

"Captain Hunter reporting for duty. The Panthers are ready for active patrolling" Gloval returned the salute and Rick dismissed the rest of the squadron, except Ben, Max and another pilot.

"Sir" Rick continued his brief briefing. "Cpl. Max and Cpl. Ben succeed with their officer training, even barely for some, and this is Lt. Jack O'brian the highest ranking of the new guys"

Despite having his brown hair in backslick Jack was still the tallest in squadron and among the tallest on the ship to, Roy would finally be glad to have somebody else around his own height.

"Sir, thank you for giving me this chance" Jack smiled, saluted to Gloval and Lisa. He then turned to Rick with a grin.

Rick sighed and waved him away.

"Don't get started Jack. Max and Ben why don't you show the new guys to their place?" he received nods in agreement and the three soon left, but Lisa manage to hear Jack ask Max.

"so, she is the one?"

"So, how did it go captain? Are the rest of the squadron ready?" Gloval asked which made Lisas mind hurry back to reality.

Rick scratched his head and sighed again.

"To be frank sir, they need more experience and some have never seen a major battle. But they are fine pilots and quick learners so I hope it will compensate" he put his arms in his pockets before continuing. "We did several simulations so they should have basic knowledge to combat Zentreadi, but real experience are always the best, we also participated in smaller operations to get know each other"

"Good Rick. You have to tomorrow off so your squadron can learn their new base" Rick saluted which Gloval returned and then left, giving Lisa a smile as he walked back inside of SDF-1.

They looked at each other and smiled, Rick soon moved forward and gave her a huge. Lisa was first shocked but quickly regain her wits and hugged back.

"So, how are things?" he asked as he moved away.

"You know, we haven't had attack the last weeks. Perhaps they missed you too?" Lisa teased. "No, it has been quite if you ignored Roys first week outside hospital"

"Oh, so he is out now? Did he have to wear a crutch or something" the smile on Lisas face was all needed as he erupted into laughter, a minute later when he regain his wits. "Yeah, being a pilot for his whole life Roy hate having his mobility reduced in any way"

Lisa folded her arms and in a mock officer voice asked. "So, hotshot where is my gift? Don't tell me you forgot?"

Rick smiled and returned with a mock salute. "Not a chance, Commander. I have it placed on my most secure place I know"

"Oh and there is that, Hunter?"

"My Veritech of course!" Rick faked his shocked as he started walking back to his Veritech with Lisa behind him. Soon there he climb up and picked up a medium size bag. "When are you done with your shift today, Lisa?"

Lisa shifted her attention from the case back to Rick.

"I should be done around 1700 today I hope, why?"

"Your gifts are...fragile to say and should not be seen just anywhere" he replied cryptically with a smile. "So, how about you come by my place when you are done? I can get some food, no not cooked by me, still tired you know"

'You would have made dinner if you got the chance?' Lisa spirit was definitely lifted by this and smiled happily at Rick. "Oh, I be there flyboy. Somebody has to check on you. But as you mentioned I should return to the bridge, I will see you later Rick" she winked at him and went back to the bridge, swaying her hips playfully at him.

Rick sighed happily and walked towards his apartment before heading out to find the rest of the squad.

* * *

Max was known for his calm and ability to always think two steps ahead of things, in battle and in social life. He found it easy to read other people and could therefor avoid uncomfortable discussions. So when Ben told the rest of the squad of a great place with (teriyaki) meat he wondered if a part of his brain was dead? The place Ben decided to head to was the White Dragon, and true they do have good meat but then again Minmay sometimes works there.

And today was such a day.

And now Rick was coming here. Oh shit. They had just come back to SDF-1 and they were about to see a bad part of Rick, but Max could always hope he wouldn't shame himself to much. And it was directly put to test when Rick entered the restaurant as Minmay delivered the second round of meat to Ben.

"Rick Hunter!" Minamy exclaimed as she spotted him and quickly moved towards him. "Why didn't you leave a note to me that you left?!"

Rick looking quite surprised, looking at us he turned to Minmay, back to the table where he notice Bens meat and back to her and finally sighed and rubbed his temple.

"You just had to eat meat, Ben" Rick almost groaned. "Listen, Minmay. I was sent away one a military mission and you have never really cared to call _me_ when you are off to do something"

"But Rick we are working on a movie. And as the leading actor I have a really busy schedule" she pouted, beveling her idea was good.

Rick fought back a urge to roll his eyes.

"And so am I Minmay, so am I" he muttered before turning his attention to Max. "I will see all of you in two days at 0800" Max nodded in affirmative, as the second in command orders to the squad was given to him. Rick turned back to Minmay and said "I will see you around" before leaving the restaurant rather quickly.

"Rick Hunter, get back here this instance!"

Wisely he didn't come back. Max snickered to himself as he turned his attention back to the table and his food.

"Event is over guys, return to your food before Minmay hurries over here" the others chuckled and continued to eat their food.

* * *

Rick sighed as he walked over to Roys apartment, where he guessed Claudia were too, with a oval package in one arm a bottle in the other.

_'I hope they will like it'_ he thought as he finally reached the door and pushed the doorbell. Soon the sound of someone clomping and mumbling. Once the door opened Rick could understand Roys grumpy temper, his hair untidy and his clothes put back in a hurry, Rick wondered for two seconds over what he had interrupted but quickly dropped it.

"Are you gonna let me in Bro or letting me stand here all day?"

Roy lighten up like lamp when he saw Rick.

"Rick! Welcome back, little brother" he quickly gave Rick a hug and allowed him to enter the apartment. As he stepped in he couldn't help but notice clothes were laying all over the place, and not all were Roys.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked teasingly. Roy once again recognize the state of the place and hurried to make some cleaning, Rick also notice the door to the bedroom had slowly closed. "Tell you what, I will wait in the kitchen while you and Claudia makes yourself decent?"

Not even bothering waiting for a reply, Rick walks over to the kitchen and sits down and waits until Roy and Claudia arrive now looking more presentable.

"So, when did you get back Rick?" Claudia ask as she put on the coffee machine.

"Just a hour or so ago" Rick replied with a shrug. "I bought some gifts for you" he continue and show them the package, which he hand over to Claudia, and the bag to Roy.

Claudias turned out be a elegant vase. While Roys was not so surprising, sake. Both were pleased by the sudden gift and thanked Rick, put the gifts away and sat down beside Rick.

"Now, I wonder if both of you could help me with something?" Rick suddenly asked with excitement in his eyes.

* * *

Lisa was making her way to Ricks apartment after her shift, thinking back at Claudias strange mood. She had been ecstatic after coming back from Glovals office but no matter how much Lisa tried she couldn't pry it out, not even the _Horrible Trio_ couldn't do anything either.

As she walked past the officer quarters she saw Roy, Ben, Max and the new guy Jack discussing something as they sat in a small circle. With her trained eyes she notice they were sitting close and not allowing anybody to see what was in the middle.

'_Some kind of game perhaps?'_ she thought as she passed by them, somewhat curious but more interested in getting to Rick as fast as possible.

Soon she found herself outside Ricks apartment and knocked on the door, quickly fixing her hair and dress before Rick open the door. He smiled and let her into his place, Lisa was then guided to the kitchen where Rick had set the table and ordered pizza.

"Yeah, I know I know. Not the most romantic dinner nor did I really know what to order for you" Rick said as they entered the kitchen scratching his head embarrassed. "But I will compensate with some really good gifts"

"Oh, I really hope those gifts are expensive so they can compensate for the lack off better food or setting" Lisa teased and took her seat, and they started eating their pizza before it become cold. During the meal they traded news over what had happened during the last two weeks, in short they enjoyed their company as the food slowly was eaten. They put away the dishes and moved to the living room where Rick presented his two gifts to Lisa.

Lisa in turn was trying her best not to act like a child and rip open the gifts in sheer joy, she had heard from Claudia that she and Roy got some small stuff but she had not expected to get gifts herself, and two of them to make it even better.

She started with the one that was oval, started with the most obvious and take the surprise for later was her thinking, soon she had a beautiful vase in her hands.

"Thank you Rick, it's lovely" she said with a smile and took the other gift, unlike the earlier it was soft.

Rick started looking nervous by now, the second gift was actually bought in coincidence as he had passed a cloth shop, he really hoped Lisa wouldn't be mad or something.

Lisa slowly manage to unwrap the gift and couldn't keep down a gasp. It was a elegant white qipao with sakura flowers, that would show the form of her body quite well but mostly it showed quite the amount of her legs. She found herself blushing when thinking about it, going on movies, eating at restaurant or simple taking strolls together.

"W..well, I thought it would look good on you...nothing pervert or anything" Rick stuttered blushing, looking away which Lisa was glad of.

"N...no, I really like. I was just surprised that you bought me a...?"

"Qipao"

"Never would have guessed" Lisa chuckled. "Thank you Rick, it's really beautiful. I like it" she continued with a smile, Rick let out a sigh of relief and sat down beside her.

The rest of the evening continued with them simple enjoying each other company with laughter, wine and some cuddling.

* * *

A week flew by fast for the new couple who spend every available time together, but during the times when they couldn't be together she heard rumors of Rick, Roy, Claudia and some other guys from the Panther squadron meeting several times for long hours but Lisa was never told what it was about, when she asked all Rick replied was 'All in good time' or 'It's a surprise' with a smile.

So when she and most of the military got a special ticket to the local stadium with order to dress casual, meaning something to do with the military out of the question. So there she was sitting beside Claudia in civilian clothes preparing herself for whatever might come, she had thought using the Qipao first but decided against it since it would be better suited for dinner or movies. She started looking around for familiar faces but saw no one until she saw Claudia moving towards her smiling happily.

"So mind telling me what is going here?" Lisa asked Claudia somewhat irritated. All around her people were muttering and looking at the black stage in front of them.

"Oh hush on you" Claudia faked scolded. "We all need surprised..and look here we go!"

And true to her word a single spotlight was activated and fixed on a single male moving towards the center of the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the nights show!" Max Sterlings voice was heard through the speaker all over the place. "My name is Max for short and is second in command of Panther squadron for those few who don't know who I'm, and I'm glad to give you..."

"Just get on with it!" another voice was heard, Roy Lisa thought, clearly irritated. Lisa could see that two other people had also joined the stage but standing further away in the dark behind Max.

"If you stop interrupting me, we could start and go home already" Max replied calmly. "Now today we are about to witness the miracle of humanity, a man who was known for his ability to..."

Roy decided it was enough of the talking and picked up something beside him, and started playing.

(Whitesnake – Burn)

Lisa could have sworn that the majority jumped in surprise when Roy suddenly started playing a rock intro with a single spotlight on him, soon however a second appeared over a drum set where Jack also from the Panthers were sitting and also started playing. A third spotlight also appeared over Max who hurried over to his guitar.

"YEEEEAAAH!" a voice was suddenly heard shouting and to Lisas amusement/horror, she wasn't quite sure which, Rick walked onto the stage wearing a open black leather jacket, white shirt under it, his black hair and black blue jeans. And now that Lisa thought about it, they were all dressed almost in the same way only Max had blue jacket where Jack had none or Roys black.

Several more spotlights were was activated and three large pillar of flames rose from the edge of the stage and when it died down the song started.

_The sky is red, I don't understand,  
Past midnight I still see the land  
People are sayin' the woman is damned,  
She makes you burn with a wave of her hand.  
The city's a blaze, the town's on fire.  
The woman's flames are reaching higher.  
We were fools, we called her liar.  
All I hear is "Burn!"_

I didn't believe she was devil's sperm.  
She said, "Curse you all, you'll never learn!  
When I leave there's no return."  
The people laughed till she said, "Burn!"  
Warning came, no one cared.  
Earth was shakin', we stood and stared.  
When it came no one was spared.  
Still I hear "Burn!"

You know we had no time,  
We could not even try.  
You know we had no time.

You know we had no time,  
We could not even try.  
You know we had no time.

The sky is red, I don't understand,  
Past midnight I still see the land.  
People are sayin' the woman is damned,  
She makes you burn with a wave of her hand.  
Warning came, no one cared.  
Earth was shakin', we stood and stared.  
When it came no one was spared.  
Still I hear "Burn! 

To Lisas and the stadiums great surprise Rick had a wonderful voice and could sing quite well.

"This somewhat concert is dedicated to all those who gave their life so we could return to Earth and to welcome our newest member, please enjoy the night ladies and gentlemen!" Rick exclaimed as the first song was done, as the crowd cheered he smiled back.

"So a question for ya. is there still love on this ship?"

* * *

**Authors notes:** Yeah, sorry the late update as said on my Naruto story I have had a lot of things to do these past months, but as things are slowing down I have more time to write. Please review ^^


	3. Chapter III: Rain of Death part 1

**Chapter III: Rain of Death part 1**

Rick looked at the gigantic Zentreadi fleet in front of him, when thinking back over the past two months he find it hard how much can happened during such a short time. It had all started after the concert as he had to tell Roy, Claudia and Lisa when he learned to sing.

**Flashback**

"You are telling me that you, during the trip to Okinawa you just happened to learn how to sing rock?" Claudia looked at Rick clearly doubting him.

"Yup" Rick hated the situation and desperately tried to find a way out.

"Sorry pal, but I have never heard you sing in a shower before. So I agree with Claudia on this" Roy agreed with his girl.

"I can tell..." Max voiced as he rose an arm.

"Don't you dare" Rick said darkly with a glare at said person, who quickly pulled his arm down.

"We got him drunk and then hit the karaoke" Jack said ignoring the glare from Rick. "What? They were to find out sooner or later"

Roy shifted his attention to Rick again with grin. "Aha! Drunk for the first time, eh? Ah to be young again" he said dreamily while Claudia slapped his arm playfully.

Rick grumbled as he sat down beside Lisa in the cafe where they had meet after the concert to interrogate him he was sure.

"I like it though. Never saw it coming" Lisa said with a smile at him which grunted in response but felt a little better by it.

"Anyway" Roy said loudly, drawing the attention back to him. "pretty sure it was a success and such we need a name for it, should we ever play again"

"We totally should do it. Man it sure was a blast!" Ben exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. But a name dammit" Jack replied with a wave of his hand.

"How about...the White Snake?"

**End Flashback**

* * *

After that they had received the news that the civilian population was not welcome back on Earth and had to stay on the SDF-1. For once all people on SDF-1 shared the same feeling, betrayal. The civilians felt betrayed because they had been promised to return back to their normal life on Earth and sacrificed much on the road.

The soldiers meanwhile felt betrayed because they all knew the reason was solely politic, which meant that all their hard work, sacrifice and death of their co-workers was all for nothing. For a moment they all hoped that the rumor that Gloval was thinking of rebellion was true but when they got words that they could leave their civilians at Toronto.

As they had arrived at Toronto though, they were attacked by the Zentreadi. While they won the battle, Toronto was destroyed, several squadrons destroyed from the overloaded 'Full Barrier System' and a critical wounded Ben Dixon. Ben had been caught by the shock wave and crashed on the ground, while he would live he would never be able to fly again so in the end he became a Destroid pilot instead.

**Flashback**

Rick and the rest of his squadron waited outside Bens hospital room after the huge battle at Toronto, they had all thought he was done for when he was hit by the shock wave after the 'Full Barrier system' crashed but lucky enough he had made it somehow.

"Think Ben will be alright, Rick?" Max asked as he watched his leader walked around restless.

"He better or he is so much trouble for worry me this much" Rick grumbled in response and saw one of the doctors coming out from the operation room, rushing over he asked how Ben is.

"There is both good and bad news I'm afraid" the doctor started. "The good is that the patient will be fine and make a full recovery. The bad news though is that he have got crack on his spine, he will never be able to walk again"

All kind of conversation ended as the grave news was received. Ben had always played a major roll in the squadron, not perhaps as the best fighter but rather his good nature that raised the spirits, so to have him leave the squadron.

**End Flashback**

However they were all proved wrong as Ben turned all his attention on getting back on his feet, and within the coming two months he was able to rise from the wheelchair with crutches but that was as good as it could be for him though. It was enough for him though as he started taking classes to pilot the huge MAC II.

They were then sent back into space where Max fell in love with a Zentreadi women called Miriya, this lead to the first wedding in space after have just meet. But hey, Rick was not complaining as Max was happy.

And this is where it all sure got even weirder as the citizens asked to make a movie, which wasn't so strange in itself but rather on the impact on the whole war. Soon a ambassador from the Zentreadi was on board the SDF-1 fearing the special moves from the movie, despite the somewhat embarrassing situation the SDF-1 formed a alliance with a smaller part of the Zentreadi fleet who had been 'exposed' to the way humans lived.

So here they were. The largest space battle ever occurred in Solar system. A handful of RDF ships and Zentreadi rebels against the whole Imperial Fleet, which was over several millions. Yeah, the odds were definitely against them.

"This is SDF-1 to all fighters" Lisas voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, she had almost been sent down on Earth by her father but Gloval clearly made his point by saying she was more needed up here and that no place were safe enough either on Earth or SDF-1. "Enemy fleet will arrive within the next two minutes, please stand by and make final preparation. Remembered to only open fire _after_ Minmay have started singing"

The plan was fairly simple they had all notice how the Zentreadi reacted to music, especially females it seemed, and as such the would have Minamy singing during the fight to confuse the enemy while they attacked. If working correctly it would prove very fatal for the enemy and if it doesn't it wouldn't change so much.

"Panther squadron, make the final system check and regroup at me. We, Skull and Roses will lead the charge" Rick told his squadron. "As we are the most experience pilots we need to make as much damage before the newer squadrons hits the fight, understood?"

Despite having gone through it all several times, Rick couldn't help but stress the importance of their roll.

"Don't worry boss, we have it covered" Jack replied with a grin. "We all trained three hours straight yesterday, we are ready for them"

Rick merely grumbled in response as every sensor instrument in the fleet started picking up the incoming hostile fleet.

"Holy shit" were the common thought as space craft of various size continued to enter in front of Earth and when the command ship of their supreme leader Dolza arrived with his space station with the size of a half the moon, many felt their hope declining fast.

As the SDF-1 was starting to broadcast Minmay singing the hostile Zentreadi fleet opened fire on Earth, brining the entire war machine down on Earth. Killing millions of people in just a few seconds however retribution was given. As the joint force of SDF-1 and Zentreadi rebels moved closer to engage the hostile fleet, the hidden 'Grand Cannon' on Earth fired back. With one shot it took out a large portion of the fleet, clearly avenging the damage Earth.

After shoot the SDF-1 directly started the broadcast, and as Minmay started to sing the many squadrons of Veritechs charged the enemy fleet thrown into confusion.

"All Veritech squadrons attack. Hammer the enemy until phase two is started, keep the occupied"

Rick didn't need to be told twice as he pushed his thrusters to the maximum of it's capacity with his squadron just behind him. Getting in perfect range he fired off multiple missiles destroying many hostiles as he raced past them further into enemy lines. They were quickly though forced to fight one on one rather then a squadron against squadron which were the RDF specialty.

Rick soon found himself fighting against six battlepods trying to swarm him from all direction, reacting fast he change into Battleoid mode and takes down the first enemy with a well placed burst from his GU-11. Barely notice another firing at him at his blind spot he push more power to his leg while removing more from the right, making his Veritech do a cart wheel jump to evade the fire.

"Take this you bastard!" Rick almost shouted as he fired of several missiles at the stunned hostiles making them smaller stars for a short moment before becoming scraps in the space. His warning system suddenly went hyper active, spinning around he saw a Zentreadi scoutship heading directly towards him. Hitting all his thrusters to it's maximum he tried to dodge the incoming fire, he was able to dodge all but one who destroyed his left leg extra defense.

Shifting all his attention on the small battleship he head directly towards it, his gunpod destroying various cannons as he and the battlepods behind him fly around it's hull.

* * *

"Sir, approximately 76% of the enemy fleet are within the Phase two sphere" Claudia reported as she read one of the many reports coming from various parts of SDF-1.

Gloval nodded slowly while thinking, 76% of the enemy fleet was more then he could wish for. "Lisa, order all Veritechs to pull back to Beta 2 while we activate Phase Two".

* * *

**Authors note:** Sorry for late update :( RL is a true bitch sometimes and when you get problems to write your ideas in a good way...well, you get the picture. Not really pleased with the chapter, and might re-write it sometimes, but I really wanted to post something for my loyal followers. You guys are great!


End file.
